Escaping formalities
by OldVictorianQuill
Summary: At his wedding reception, the half human Doctor can’t wait to carry Rose over the threshold of their cottage.


Summary: At his wedding reception, the half human Doctor can't wait to carry Rose over the threshold of their cottage.

Pairing: The half-human Doctor/Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

A/N: I wanted to post my first Doctor/Rose story before the finale of the End of Time tonight. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

**Escaping formalities.**

He didn't even notice the number of guests in the end, or how uncomfortable he felt in his starched black suit and tie. He didn't even _think_ to worry about an alien invasion interrupting their vows, or their first kiss as man and wife. He merely stared entranced at his wife to be as the priest pledged them together.

His one single heart fluttered as she stated happily 'I do' with a small smile creeping onto her lips, he tightened his hand where it sat on hers whilst waiting for the priest to finish before replying in a hushed voice. 'Oh yes. I do.'

And for once he didn't worry how this one act had made him domestic, as he slipped the simple silver band onto his wife's ring finger. Neither did he worry that they both had at the most another sixty years left of their lives, nor that there was currently over one hundred and fifty of Pete's Vitex associates, whom he'd never met before, watching them on the most precious day of their lives.

Putting aside everything except the woman in front of him, he leaned forward cupped her face with his hands and sealed their marriage with a tender kiss. Revelling in her delighted laugh as he pulled away, he grabbed at the waist and swung her around, knowing that nothing in the world made him happier than when he had Rose Tyler in his arms.

۞

The Doctor gave a small tender smile and took a drink from his champagne glass as he watched his wife accept a leaping Tony into her arms as the little boy begged for attention from his big sister. His smile grew as he noticed the naturalness of which she held him to her and the comfortable expression on the boys face as he rested his head in the crook of her neck and looked suspiciously at the guests that were assembled in the garden.

As Tony's eyes began to droop minutes later the Doctor moved towards them where Rose stood talking to one of her father's associates.

As soon as he reached her, the Doctor placed an arm around her waist, placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head as she smiled blissfully up at him.

'I think Tony's going to drop off in a minute.' He murmured in her ear and Rose rocked the boy gently, quickly excusing herself from her conversation.

'It's been a long day for you hasn't it?' Rose cooed to her brother stroking his mop of brown hair back from his forehead. The Doctor felt slightly guilty as he'd chosen to have an evening ceremony, but it instantly slipped away as Tony shook his head defiantly. 'But you can't fall asleep yet Tony. We haven't even started the dancing yet.'

The Doctor laughed as Tony scrunched up his nose distastefully at the mention of the 'girly' activity.

'Why don't you go and find Mummy.' Rose suggested and the little boy nodded, sticking his thumb in his mouth and racing off as soon as Rose touched his feet to the ground.

'Whose idea was it to invite all these people again?' The Doctor asked as he saw yet another unfamiliar face amidst the mass of wedding guests.

Rose sighed leaning into him and the Doctor happily wrapped an arm around her waist, laying his cheek gently against Rose's hair.

'I think Mum is trying to make up for the wedding she never had.' Rose explained just as long strings of fairy lights were turned on, illuminating the darkening garden to a chorus of 'oohs' and 'aahs'.

'You think?'

Rose shrugged, leaning further into his embrace.

'All I can say is thank God you asked for an evening ceremony. All we have to do is the first dance and cut the cake then we can go.'

'Hmmm, sounds good.' The Doctor murmured, already imagining carrying his wife over the threshold of their little country cottage about an hour away.

'I love you.' He whispered in her ear and he smiled amused as Rose shivered at his words. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and mused on how exactly he should go about carrying Rose into their cottage. He closed his eyes as Rose leant her head on his shoulder and thought.

It didn't have to be overly romantic; Rose wasn't one for huge gestures of romance, preferring to cuddle with him on the sofa watching a cheesy movie than a dinner date at a fancy restaurant.

He also knew that carrying your bride over the threshold of your home wasn't a tradition in this universe, he remembered a conversation he'd had with Pete soon after he'd proposed to Rose, and the bemused look his father in law had expressed at the mention of this tradition.

'What are you thinking about?' Rose asked softly, interrupting his musings.

'Our life together.' He replied with a smile, Rose returned it.

'Fantastic!'

۞

'Wait!' The Doctor said abruptly, pulling Rose back before she reached their front door. 'I want to try something.'

Ignoring Rose's puzzled expression he stepped in front of her and unlocked the door, desperately trying to keep from fumbling with the keys. He returned to her as soon as he pushed the door open and lifted a startled Rose into his arms.

'What!?' Rose giggled, and the Doctor placed a quick kiss to her lips.

'This, Mrs Rose Tyler-Smith, is one tradition that I've been dying to try out.'

'Doctor.' Rose said the sympathy in her tone almost hidden under the amusement. 'This isn't a tradition in this universe.' She told him, pushing a hand through his not-ginger hair.

'I know.' He said, stopping suddenly before he entered the house. 'I want you to know, that when I say I love you, I mean it across all the universes.'

There was a moment while Rose took these words in, emotional tears growing in her eyes.

'I love you.' She told him sincerely as the Doctor stepped over the threshold, kicking the door closed as he kept her in his arms.

The Doctor answered her with a kiss, his nose brushing hers gently as he pulled away.

'I'll love you for the rest of my life.'

'You'd better.' Rose replied cheekily, before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
